Through The Doors Of Death
by GoddessOfSweetness-Me
Summary: They were his children, but they were not born in the 1940s. This is the story of their first life.


_**Through The Doors Of Death**_

**Disclaimer: All characters except for the gods and goddesses and Cenelianna Green belong to Rick Riordan.**

**The idea of this story is based on another published story so I don't entirely own the World War 2 part and some other parts belong to me.**

* * *

They were his children, but they were _not _born in the 1940s. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo were born even before that. Hades had taken them out through the Doors Of Death.

Why, you ask? Because, during World War 2, he thought that all his children were already grown ups fighting a war. He doubted most of them would come out alive. So he needed _young _children, who would, one day, become great heroes and make him proud. But for that, he also had to take out Maria Di Angelo, their mother.

And this is the story of their first life...

* * *

Nico was ecstatic. So was Bianca.

Their father Hades visited them from time to time, presenting them with little gifts.

And now, he had actually got them an apartment for the kids, and a brand new computer for Maria, so that she could pursue her career as a script writer for movies and shows.

Hades wished for their best. But what he didn't know, was that Nemesis hated him for killing her favorite daughter, Cenelianna Green, and wanted revenge. What better way to get back at him but kill _his _favourite children. So she brewed up a plan with Persephone, Hecate and Hephaestus- cursing the apartment and the computer.

The reasons for those three? Well, Persephone, she _hated _Hades' mortal children. Hecate-she loved meddling in other people's lives. And Hephaestus, he owed Nemesis and Hecate for a disguise potion which he used on Ares, dressing up as Zeus and chewing out his brain.

...But that's a different story altogether.

So, anyway, back on track. A few days later, terror struck.

It was night time, and it was raining. As he lay awake in his bed, Nico di Angelo couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

"Bianca..." he whispered, "Wake up"

"Mh? What happened, Nico? Why are you awake?"

"I...I couldn't sleep, Bianca" he confessed. "I feel as if something bad is about to happen."

Suddenly, lightning flashed with a bright, white light. It was raining harder than ever.

And then, Nico saw _it. _A shadowy figure hovered outside the windows. And, as fast as it had appeared, it was gone.

A shriek pierced the silence of the night.

The next day, Nico was feeling feverish.

"I'm telling you, Bianca! I saw something outside the window. Why don't you believe me?! I mean... Hey Bianca, are you okay? "

Shivering, Bianca pointed at a...

..._gazebo _in the garden?!

Where had that come from?

The gazebo was of marble- pure, pearly white, with flowery vines going all around. All in all, it was beautiful. But that wasn't the topic at hand, nor the occupant of the thoughts in the son of Hades' head.

"See, Bianca! That's what I was talking about. Those things just suddenly appear. "

"Shit! Nico, I- I believe you. I had just thought that you were imagining things. I never thought you might have been correct. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay sis. Come on. We'll go tell mom, okay? She'll believe us."

When they entered Maria's room, they found her typing away furiously on the computer.

"Mom! Hey mom, listen... There's a gazebo in the garden! Can you believe it?! And..."

That's when they saw the text in the computer. _'The gazebo was of marble- pure, pearly white, with flowery vines going all around. All in all, it was beautiful. '_

Nico and Bianca stared at each other, speechless and perplexed.

"Uh, h-hey mom, wh-what all have you actually written in this, um, _thing?!_ "

"Oh hey dears, many things. Like, shadow spirits, and... Oh, um, what happened? Why have you gone all pale right now, sweetie?"

"_What? SHADOW SPIRITS?"_

"Well yeah, sweetheart. I mean, you're aware of how cranky and particular the director can become. And I've got to write a horror movie script. And, well, I don't know what to write..."

"Mom, this _script _doesn't matter at all! Just, delete this document and throw out this useless machinery!" Bianca begged.

"What!? You expect me to do _that?" _Maria asked, aghast, "I can't do that! Now stop disturbing me." With that said, Maria turned around and resumed her task.

As if rooted on the spot, the children could only stare at their mother in horror as she typed out the next line.

_'But Natalie was too late. Before she could reverse the spell, the asteroid had already crashed down, crushing everything around, not excluding her.'_

When Nico finally came to his senses, shrieking, he made a mad dash for the backspace key. But he was too late.

The asteroid had already crashed down on the house.

_~*~THE END~*~_

* * *

**Remember people, only the computer part is copied. Rest all is mine!**

**Review please.**


End file.
